


Back to Barden

by acaawesomepitches8



Category: Pitch Perfect, bechloe - Fandom
Genre: Chloe Beale - Freeform, F/F, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, alexis knapp - Freeform, anna camp - Freeform, anna kendrick - Freeform, beca mitchell - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform, brittany snow - Freeform, skylar astin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaawesomepitches8/pseuds/acaawesomepitches8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell is getting settled into her dorm at Barden University. She hates it. She hates the school. She hates her new roommate, and she hates her dad for making her come. She is about to walk around and enjoy the campus when she gets a visit from... Herself?! Beca Mitchell stands face to face with Beca Mitchell from the Future. She is there to stop her past self from making a HUGE mistake involving someone she meets at the activities fair. Someone that will change her life for forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beca, meet Beca

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I am writing this based on a Bechloe AU by i-am-bechloe-trash (Tumblr Account) It's awesome. You guys should go check it out!! But anyways... I hope you bare with me. I will update as frequently as possible. My schedule can be hectic but I will do my best to update AT LEAST every other day!  
> Enjoy!! xoxo

Beca Mitchell walked slowly up the stairs lugging her stuff to her new dorm. She was small, only five foot two inches, and the fact that her suitcase was almost as tall as her and weighed as much as she did, did not make the trek easy. She huffed and pulled and tugged to lift the bag up the last two steps. It was a rough battle, but she did it, and despite not wanting to be at Barden University at all, she smiled internally at her success. 

She came to her dorm room and fumbled with her keys to unlock it. When she entered she saw that there were already boxes on the left side of the room and a small Asian girl was unpacking some things onto her desk. Beca pulled her suitcase over next to the empty bed and sat her laptop bag gently onto the mattress. She looked over at the girl who hadn't bothered to fully turn around and acknowledge the noise that Beca had caused when entering. 

Beca sighed.  _If I am going to be living with this chick, I should probably put forth some effort._  Beca didn't want to put forth effort. She wanted to be rid of this school and it's walls. She wanted to be in L.A. starting her life as a successful DJ and working her way up to a well-off music producer. Her dad, a professor at Barden, forcing her to attend only made her desire to run off intensify. Beca looked at the girl who was now eyeing her with a completely blank expression. She said nothing, so Beca spoke up, "Um, hey, you must be Kimmy Jin. I'm Beca." The girl didn't respond. She simply kept her straight face and eyed Beca from head to toe. "No English?... Yes, English?... Just tell me where you're at... with English?" Again, the girl didn't respond. She eyed Beca once more and then gave a disapproving squint and turned back to her decorating.

 _Well... This is just awesome._ Beca rolled her eyes and started pulling out her entire life from the bag she carried and treated like a newborn child. All her mixes, all her hard work, and her passions were compacted onto those pieces of equipment. She pulled it all out and set it up on her desk. Her dad could put a halt on her dreams, but he couldn't stop her from doing what she loved. Beca plugged in her headphones and began to listen to the latest mix she had developed. _Still needs some tweaking, but not too terrible over all._  

She sat back and closed her eyes trying to release all the tension that she had built up from the moment she stepped on a plane to get to Barden earlier that morning. She knew her dad would be arriving soon to talk with her and that made the released tension build back up just thinking about the encounter. She didn't want to be at this stupid school, with it's stupid walls, and overly-zealous greeters handing out rape whistles. He would argue that she was getting her entire education for free, and she needed to bulk up and get over it. It's not that Beca didn't understand that she was getting the opportunity that a lot of other people would kill for, but she just didn't think college was for her. No, she  _knew_ it wasn't for her, yet here she sat, rocking back in a chair in her dorm room with an Asian roommate who, for all Beca knew, didn't know a lick of English. 

The music was blasting on her headphones, so she didn't know when Kimmy Jin walked out, or hear the door slowly creak back open. She felt a light tap on her shoulder. The movement was strange and unexpected. She removed her headphones and carefully set them down next to her laptop on her desk. "Yeah?" She said as she spun around. 

She stared wide-eyed at the person before her. She gawked at her, really. She wanted to say something. Anything. But she couldn't find the words... Beca felt as though she were looking in a mirror. The woman standing before looked exactly like her. Maybe a little older, but it wasn't by much. 

The other woman gave a half-hearted smile, "Hey."  _She even SOUNDS just like me. This is too fucking weird._

Beca opened her mouth and the only thing she managed was, "Who are you?"

The seemingly-identical Beca smiled nervously at the ground as she pondered how to answer that question, "I'm you, but..." She looked to Beca, as if though she were caught up in some distant memories. Her eyes shimmered like they were glossing over with tears, but then she smiled, shook her head a bit and said, "Gayer."

Beca stumbled backwards a bit, laughing, "Oh, dude, that's really funny! But no, seriously, like are you my long lost twin or something?" She watched as the other girl let out a nervous chuckle and shifted her weight from one foot to the other at the EXACT same time as Beca did. Beca narrowed her eyes at her skeptically.

"I know... Believe me when I say, I KNOW, this is going to be incredibly hard for you to swallow, but I am you. From ten years from now."

Beca stared at her in disbelief. _Does this whack job really expect me to believe that?_   "Okay then... If that's true then you won't mind answering a few questions..."

The other girl shrugged and folded her arms as she leaned against the wall, "I expect nothing less..." 

Beca sat thinking. She had to come up with personal questions that only she would know the answers to, but she would start out easy. "What's my middle name?" 

"Anne," the other girl rolled her eyes, "But anybody with access to Google could've figured that out."

"How old was I when I finally learned to ride a bike?" 

"Almost thirteen. You finally decided to teach yourself so you could ride your bike to school." Beca still wasn't convinced. She could've talked to someone in her hometown and found that out. 

The other woman stood up and crossed to her, "Look, Beca, I don't have all day... I am you, okay? You have a birthmark in a very similar shape to Australia under your right arm. You secretly wish you had tried out for track your sophomore year in high school. You wet the bed at Allie Mincer's 10th birthday sleepover. You love nuts, but hate them on your hot fudge sundaes. You're shamefully addicted to Taco Bell. The first time you ever got yourself off was when you were fifteen after watching that heated little scene in the movie "Ghost" and you didn't lose your virginity until you were 18, oh, wait so, like back in May with Damian Withers two days before graduation?" 

Beca was dumbfounded. There's no way anyone could've known about Damian being her first. Or the movie thing. "Holy shit..." She sat down on the edge of her bed taking it all in. Her mind raced through all the things she knew about time travel, which she realized was actually nothing because it was all fiction. _Nobody could actually time travel, but apparently mankind will make great leaps with the time space continuum in the next ten years..._

It was all too surreal. There was this woman standing in front of her, same eyes, nose, hair, face shape, tattoos, everything... She jumped to her feet and started pacing back and forth trying to rack her brain for the reason her future self would come back to her. "Wait, What?... You're future me? Oh my God, okay... Are you here to keep me from doing something epically stupid?"

Her future shelf, nodded, "Yeah... About that..." 

Beca cut her off, "I knew it! I shouldn't even be here. I should be making music in L.A." 

"No, no. It's not that. You actually become super successful," Beca looked at her confused. If she was super successful, then what goes horribly wrong? "But it's not enough." Future Beca looked down at her wrist watch and frowned. "Listen... We don't have much time. Soon you and Kimmy Jin will leave for the activities fair..."

Beca scoffed, "Now I know you are lying, that chick wouldn't go anywhere with me."

Future Beca's face held a look of annoyance toward her younger self, "Dude, Dad is stopping by right before that. Trust me, you will go to the activities fair... You will meet someone who might seem..." She hesitated seeming to get lost in memories again. "Totally lame and weird... but will change who you are..." She looked Beca in her eyes to make sure she was listening. "Forever..." 


	2. The Activities Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca argues with her future self. She discovers a small part of the reason Future Beca is there. Beca is left to figure out if she believes her "identical twin" or not, as she makes her way to the activities fair.  
> Meanwhile, Future Beca, and a friend she has coerced into helping her, watch Beca from a distance to make sure she can handle the task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, Nerds? So, I thought it would be kind of cool to see things from Future Beca's point of view too. Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Beca started pacing.  _This is completely insane. Totally and completely insane. I'm not buying this. Am I buying this?_ "Okay, so you are me?"

The woman thumped her head back against the wall she was leaning on, "Oh my God, here we go... Yes, I am."

"You are me... from the future?" 

"Yes."

"My future self?"

"YES." 

"Ten years from now, I am going to be you?"

She pushed off of the wall and approached Beca, "Dude! Shut up. I am you. You are technically me. We are one. Okay?" She grabbed Beca's arm to make her stop pacing. Beca could see the headphones tattooed on her wrist... Just like her own... "Can we just skip the part where you are super skeptical and jump to where you believe me so I know that what I came her to accomplish gets done?" Her eyes were urgent and pleading. 

Beca couldn't help but feel a twinge of panic in her stomach.  _If this chick really is me, then I am super upset about something._ "Okay... So the activities fair?" 

The other woman let go of the tight grip she had on Beca's arm. "Yeah, you're going to meet someone there. They are going to change everything. I mean, from the moment you meet, you're whole life just kinda... flips."

Beca shook her head trying to decide if she wanted to believe this Future Beca. "Is that why you're here? To tell me to avoid this person?" 

Future Beca straightened her shoulders and changed her expression to a calm, but serious one, which is something Beca herself had done numerous times. "No. I'm here to give you advice. To tell you not to be afraid. Go after what you want. Have no regrets." She paused for a moment and kind of chuckled to herself. She looked up nodding as she continued, "She's the person you're supposed to be with." 

Beca scoffed, "She? Now I know this is bullshit. The last time I checked, I was straight." 

Future Beca crossed over to the rolling chair at Beca's desk and sat down, "Last time  _I_  checked... you have to meet Chloe Beale." She kicked off the ground and spun around making two complete circles before stopping to face Beca again, "God, I missed that. It's so fun."

"Dude, get out. Seriously." Beca threw her thumb over her shoulder toward the door. "Get out. I don't know who you are or why you look so much like me, but time travel and warnings about falling in love with the right person... Do you know how crazy that makes you sound?" 

Future Beca didn't budge. Instead, she threw her head back and laughed as she kicked off the ground to spin again. "Ah, there she is. I was wondering when the Realist Beca would show. It took longer than I expected. Now, if Hysterical Beca could please hurry up and make an appearance... Like I said before, this is time sensitive. I have to be out of here before our dad shows up, otherwise, we are going to have a huge mess."

Beca's mind was spinning. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, but if she asked any of them it would be giving in to this insane idea that she was having a conversation with herself from the future. Beca tried to fight the question forming on her tongue, but it slipped out, "How did you get here? To the past, I mean?" 

Future Beca continued to spin in the chair as she answered, "The usual way. A DeLorean DMC-12 going exactly 88 MPH to finish fueling the flux capacitor." 

"Wasn't that to get to the future?" 

"Oh. That's right. We still don't watch movies at this time. Okay, another piece of advice... Start watching movies till the end. It really is fun." Future Beca got up and started crossing to the door. 

Beca followed close behind her, "Dude, seriously, how did you get here? You can't just come in, throw all that shit at me, and then just expect me to not have questions." 

Future Beca turned to face her with a smile stretched across her face, "I didn't expect you to not have questions. I knew you would, but I am going to expect you to accept me not answering those questions." She looked down at her watch and her eyes grew big. "Shit... I've spent too much time here... I have to go. Kimmy Jin will be back any minute and Dad will show up soon after. Remember, don't be afraid. Take chances. They are good. She is good. Chloe Beale. Chloe Beale is good." She started out the door and Beca watched... herself?.... Go down the hall and turn to give one last request. "Please, Beca. You've gotta believe me. You can't fuck this up." And with that she disappeared into the crowd of students still moving boxes too and from their rooms. 

Beca ran to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Her face was pale. She looked like she had seen a ghost.  _The ghost of Christmas Future apparently..._ She looked around to make sure no one else was in the bathroom before looking back at herself in the mirror. "You need to calm down. Get it together. She wasn't you from the future. This is some twisted joke. An elaborate prank. This just proves that the sooner you can get out of Barden, the better off you will be."

She closed her eyes and pushed her fingers against her temples. Her head was throbbing.  _This can't be a prank. Because there's no way in hell anyone could ever make such a realistic copy of her. And there's no way that anyone knew the things that chick new. But the future? That's impossible. And me being gay? That's even more unlikely._ She straightened her shoulders and put on a serious face, only to be reminded that the woman she was watching not ten minutes ago mirrored that exact image. She let out an audible sigh and went back to her dorm. 

_I'm just going to pretend that nothing ever happened, and maybe I will wake up and find that I banged my head, and I've been in a coma for the past year._ Beca looked up, disappointed to see Kimmy Jin had returned. Beca ignored the glare she gave, and sat down in her rolling chair to mess with her mixes in hope that it would keep her mind off of what had just happened. 

About ten minutes later, there was a knock, and a muffled voice called through the crack in the door, "Campus Police. Hide your wine coolers." Beca groaned when she recognized the voice. She stood to her feet realizing that two things that Future Beca had said would happen had happened. Kimmy Jin was back in the dorm and shortly after... Her dad showed up. The door pushed open, "It's just you're old man. Making a funny..."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Chris Rock, everybody."  

Her dad ignored her rude comments and turned to the girl who he noticed was staring at him, "Hey, uh, you must be Beca's roommate. I'm Dr. Mitchell, Beca's dad. I teach Comparative Literature here." The girl stared at him and then without a word, went back to fixing a little golden tree decoration. If he was going to be blown off by anyone, he preferred it to be his own daughter, so he turned back to Beca. "Just wanted to see how you were settling in. I had planned on picking you up, but you didn't call. How'd you get here?" 

Beca straightened things up on her desk, avoiding looking at her dad. Her head was thumping in pain from trying to deal with the crazy encounter from... herself. The last thing she wanted to deal with was her father trying to butter her up and be all buddy-buddy. There was a lot of anger that she harbored towards him, and right now, she couldn't be bothered with it. "Took a cab. Didn't want to inconvenience you and Shelia. How is the step-monster?" 

Dr. Mitchell tried to hide the smirk peeling across his lips at his daughters rude, but witty, comment. "Shelia's fine... She-"

Beca turned to look at him for the first time, "Oh no, Dad, I don't actually care. I just wanted to say 'step-monster'..." She walked around him to her luggage and started rummaging through it. 

Determined not to allow her to comment any further, he crossed to the window, "Have you been out on the quad? In the spring, a bunch of the kids go out and form big study groups and-"

"I don't want to study on the quad, Dad. I want to be in L.A. making music." Beca huffed at a strand of lose hair that had fallen into her face. 

"And you will, but you're going to get a college education first. For free, I might add." Dr. Mitchell sat perched on the edge of Beca's desk analyzing her face waiting for her argument. 

Beca racked her brain for a good response. She just wanted to flee from the conversation. Too much had happened within the past hour and she was in no mood to argue. 

Kimmy Jin stood to her feet. "I'm going to the activities fair." 

Beca looked at her stunned. _So she DOES speak English._  Beca's heart jolted a bit. The Activities Fair is where her future self said she would meet... _What was her name? Chloe... Chloe, Chloe... Something that rhymed with veal..._

Beca stood still, torn between not wanting to give in to the woman who claimed to be her, or staying here with her dad, who was obviously not done with the conversation. She hesitated, but finally decided that chasing after, what she hoped, was imaginary requests from the future was better than sitting in the tension filled dorm room. "Yeah, me too. I'm going to the activities fair with my super good friend, Kimmy Jin." Beca darted out of the door behind her roommate grateful for the opportunity to get away from her father.

As she drew closer to the fair, she grew nervous. She was supposed to be on the lookout for the  ** _GIRL_** , not guy, but girl, who she is supposedly going to be in love with. The whole idea seemed downright preposterous to Beca. She wasn't into women. She had seen women who she thought were beautiful, but she didn't want to make out with them or have sex with them. Even if she did have an attraction to this Chloe girl, why didn't she just make a move? What kept her from being with her? These were all things she wanted to take up with the other Beca, but for all she knew, that woman had jumped back into the time machine and was gone. _Jumped back in her time machine... Get a hold of yourself, Mitchell. That's ridiculous. Just stop worrying about it, and let it go. Just forget it. Forget future you. Forget Chloe. Forget love. Just focus on getting through this school year._

She shook her head to help get rid of her racing thoughts and looked around at all the tents and stands set up at the fair. Students swarmed from stand to stand. She breathed in deeply.  _Well, might as well see if there's something cool to do since I'm already here._ She started heading towards the crowd. She spotted a sign that said "Barden DJ's" and quickly headed over to the booth. She paused for a second, looking around. For some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. 

* * *

Beca darted quickly behind the tree she and Amy were standing behind. "Shit..." 

"What? Did she see you?" Amy started to peep around the tree, but was yanked backwards when Beca grabbed her shirt collar. 

"Don't! She didn't see me, but she is getting that creepy, 'Someone is watching me' feeling and she is looking around." 

Amy turned to her, "How do you know that's what she's feeling?..." Beca stared at her blankly and Amy's face lit up and she answered her own question, "Ohh, wait, you are her. Right. Right. My bad. So do you think she believes you?" 

Beca sighed and slumped down against the tree, "I don't know. I think she wants to, but that stubborn part of her brain that makes her analyze and rationalize everything is probably keeping her from doing so..." 

Amy sat down beside her, "Hey, it's going to be okay. You and Ginger are meant to be. Even if we can't get young you to fix it..." 

Beca cut her off, and her words came out more hateful than she intended, "She HAS to fix it. She has to be the one to take care of it. This is where it all started. If she doesn't... then it's over." She looked at her friend with tear filled eyes. "It can't be over, Amy..." 

Amy grabbed her friends hand and squeezed, "It won't be." She carefully peeked around the corner, "Hey! You're talking to me! Look!" 

Beca peered from around her hiding spot and saw younger Beca and younger Amy standing at the Deaf Jews stand. Beca chuckled, "I was so disappointed when you pointed out it wasn't really a DJ booth." Amy snickered, and they both watched and marveled at seeing themselves, living the life they already had lived. "This is kind of weird." 

"Yeah, I didn't actually think it would work, you know? Like, when you came to me and said you had this guy who could send us back in time, I thought you were high."

Beca looked over at her blonde friend, "Yeah, well I kind of thought he was high, but I was desperate... Hey, thanks for doing this with me."

"Of course, yer Beca and Chloe. Together yer "Bhloe"..." A smile spread across Beca's face at her friend's comment. "Look, you're walking away!"

"And in just a few minutes, I'll meet Chloe..." Beca breathed in deeply trying to calm her nerves.  _Come on, Baby Beca... You have got to do this... There's too much to lose..._

* * *

Beca wandered around looking from stand to stand. She hadn't really spotted anything of interest. She did meet the funny Australian chick though. She continued to wander around checking out all the different kinds of people. She had pushed the the events from earlier to the back of her mind and found herself having a fairly decent time walking around. She spotted Kimmy Jin hanging out at a tent for Koreans. She actually was wearing a smile as she interacted with them. _I wonder what that would be like? To be able to have a group you just fit with..._  

She was walking past the swim team when she heard someone call out to her.  "Hi, any interest in joining our A Capella group?" The voice was soft and chipper, and Beca reached out to grab the flyer being handed to her. The redhead at the other end of the flyer smiled brightly at her. She was a little taller than Beca. Her curly waves of hair flowed over her shoulders, and her eyes...  _Whoa. Her eyes are really blue._ There was a taller blonde next to her doing her best to look polite.

Beca looked at the flyer and couldn't stop the words flowing from her mouth, "Oh yeah, this is like a thing now..." 

The redhead seemed to miss the sarcastic undertone and took this as a sign of interest, "Oh totes! We sing covers of songs, but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths." She gestured toward her mouth the blue pen she had gripped in right hand. 

It's like Beca's mouth had no filter. "Yikes..." 

The girl went on trying to sell her pitch. She was explaining the four different groups on campus. Apparently, her group was the called the Bellas. Beca kind of tuned out.  _This is so damn lame. Why am I still standing here? And this chick has way too much personality. She's so bubbly. My God, tone it down... She's pretty though. Bright smile and eyes. I bet that's why she is the one recruiting. More people would be willing to talk with her because she's really attractive and nice._

"So are you interested?" Her bright blue eyes looked at Beca hopeful. 

"Sorry, it's just... It's pretty lame."  _Ouch. Why am I being so mean? I don't know this chick..._

The redhead looked downcast, but the blonde stepped up, "Aca-scuse me? Sycronized lady-dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame." Beca could feel the underlying hostility in her voice. 

"We sing all over the world and compete in National Championships." The friendly girl tried to intercede. 

"On purpose?..."  _Damn... That was harsh too. Why am I getting so defensive with this girl?_

"We played at the Cobb Energy Performing Art Centre, you bitch." The blonde said it with a smile, which Beca found a little intimidating. 

The redhead once again stepped in, "Oh... What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" She smiled and kind of held out the clipboard. 

Beca looked at the soft smile of the redhead.  _That Aubrey chick is kind of a bitch, but this redhead, while weird, is kinda overly sweet, but in a good way, I guess. Maybe I should stop being such a dick and work on my people skills..._ "Uh... Sorry, but I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys." 

Beca heard the blonde as she was walking away, "What are we gonna do? Chloe, I told you not to call her over here. She just tried to make a mockery out of everything that we stand for!" 

She stopped dead in her tracks. She felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. She turned around and went back to the stand, "What did you say your name was?" The question was directed to the redhead. Beca could feel the heat rushing to her face. _She didn't say Chloe... It wasn't Chloe... There's NO WAY this is actually happening._

She smiled, "Oh, I didn't... But um... That's Aubrey Posen, and I'm Chloe. Chloe Beale." She stuck out her hand. 

_No fucking way..._ Beca swallowed hard and looked at her.  _Chloe Beale..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Beca believe her look-a-like now? Why did Future Beca have to come back to this moment to fix things with Chloe? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to give me some feedback! Until next time!! Stay awesome, nerds!


	3. Crossing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca finds herself finally believing that her look-a-like is from the future. She finds out a little bit of why she has to be the one to fix everything, and why it is so crucial that she succeeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, Nerds? So, I have got so much planned for this story, you guys just don't even know! I can't wait! 
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: There are some dark topics discussed in this chapter. I just wanted to give you a heads up before you got started just in case you aren't feeling up for that sort of thing. I hope you guys like this chapter!

Beca continued to watch the hand being held out for her to shake, but she didn't reach for it. _"_ _This is the girl I'm supposed to be with? This bubbly, rambling, smiley, strikingly beautiful thing?!"_

Beca couldn't stay there any longer. She started walking backwards, "Um..." She ran her back into a nearby stand knocking its fliers to the ground. "Shit! Uh, I've gotta go." She turned quickly and headed back toward her dorm room. Her face was hot with embarrassment, and she could feel her panic slowly closing off her breathing.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." She said the words out loud as she sat down on her bed's edge. "FUCK!" She yelled and kicked her half-empty suitcase. 

_"There's no way this day is actually happening. No way."_ She pinched some skin on the backside of her arm. "Damn it!" She could feel the sting and knew she was awake. Fully and completely aware of her surroundings. 

She hung her head between her knees and tried to slow the thumping in her chest. A wave of nausea hit her.  _"My future self was really here. In this room. Talking to me and... That girl..."_  Visions of the flashing smile and bright blue eyes danced through Beca's head. 

She was radiant. Beca had never laid eyes on someone who's personality literally glowed around them. Her voice was even etched into Beca's memory. 

Suddenly the door burst open, and Beca jumped back out of fright. "What the HELL was THAT?" 

 

* * *

Beca and Amy searched for a good hiding spot that would allow them to see the Bella's stand and young Beca and Chloe. 

"You know, I can see Chloe from right 'ere. This would be a lot easier if you weren't so short," Amy chuckled as she rested her elbow on Beca's head. 

Beca, not in the mood for jokes, shoved her off, "Shut up and come on." 

Amy lifted her hand up to her head and saluted, "Yes, sir!" She mimicked the marching of a soldier as she followed behind Beca. 

They finally fell into a large enough crowd that they wouldn't be spotted. They were close enough that they could see AND hear what was going on at the Bella stand. Beca felt her stomach lurch and a large lump built up in her throat when she finally allowed herself to look at Chloe. Her blue-checked dress made her eyes pop, and her hair was perfectly curled and falling around her face with her rosy cheeks. 

It took all of Beca's self control not to run out and kiss her and pull her tightly to her, but she couldn't do that. This Chloe didn't know her. This Chloe was happy and so full of life. She had no idea what was to come. 

"Hey, Heart Eyes, ya may want to pick ya tongue off the ground before someone steps on it." Beca felt Amy nudge her, but she didn't look at her. Now, her eyes were trained on her younger self as Chloe's soft, clear as bell, voice called her over. 

They watched the whole scene play out before them like they were watching a movie. 

"Sorry... It's just... It's pretty lame." Younger Beca gave her fake smile as she spoke to Chloe and Aubrey. 

Beca could feel Amy's eyes on her, "You were such a dick... No wonder Aubrey hated you..." 

"Shh..." Beca warned.  _"But really, why am I still being such a dick?! Doesn't younger me realize who that is?!"_  

As the conversation went on, nothing improved. Younger Beca still shot Chloe down with rude and sarcastic remarks, and each time Chloe looked more defeated and dejected. Beca wanted to kick herself.  _"Literally, I want to walk over and kick my younger self in my self-righteous ass!"_

Beca stiffened and Amy grabbed her shirt sleeve and expressed Beca's inner panic aloud, "You're walking away? I thought this was it? This is where you had to fix it! Why are you walking away?! Come back, you stubborn bitch!" Amy's commentary seemed to work because young Beca paused and turned back to the Bellas. 

Beca sat up and she watched. This was new. This was different. She didn't do this last time. Younger Beca was creating a new memory for them. 

Amy spoke up again, "Dude, she doesn't look so hot. She's really pale. What if she barfs? How do you think that would impact your relationship? Would she still find you attractive if she saw'r you throw up?" 

"Dude, shut up! You're not helping!" Beca felt as sick as her younger self looked. 

"You guys are the same shade of white... Should I be concerned about you barfing on my new kicks?" Amy stepped to the side and put a good amount of distance between them. 

Beca heard herself speak, "What did you say your name was?" 

"Oh, I didn't... But um... That's Aubrey Posen, and I'm Chloe. Chloe Beale." Chloe stuck her hand out. 

Beca watched herself stare at it. "For God's sake, shake her hand!" Beca watched in horror as her younger self held a face of panic and clumsily stumbled back into a stand knocking fliers all over the place. She watched as she turned and ran in the other direction. "Oh, what was that?! What... was... that?! Amy, did you see that shit? God, I'm an embarrassing moron! What the hell was I thinking?!" 

Amy looked at her blankly, meaning her comment to be a joke as she spoke, "I dunno. What were YOU thinking?" 

Beca paused. She thought about Amy's comment. "Technically, She is me and I am her... And what she does in, what is her present, is my past, so shouldn't I be able to recall her memories?" Beca tried to recall this moment in her head. She tried to find the memory in her brain, but all she could remember was the actions she had done the first time ten years before. "This doesn't make any sense. I should be able to feel what she feels! Or maybe because I'm in the moment as it is presently occurring, I won't get the memory until it is just that, a memory in the past when we return to the future!" 

Amy gawked at her. "Uh... Dude, yeah... I dunno. I was kidding? But uh... Can we stop now? This is hurting my head worst than drinking a Slurpee without a straw." 

Beca ignored her friend's confusion and comment and grabbed her by the hand, "Come on! I've gotta go yell at myself." 

Amy tried to pull against Beca to stop her, "We really shouldn't talk to her anymore... I mean, who knows what we've already messed up? This is dangerous! Beca, come on!" 

But Beca ignored her. Her younger self needed to step up her game. She needed to know just what was at stake. 

 

* * *

 

Beca watched as her future self barreled into her room pulling another girl, who looked a lot like the Australian chick she just met. "Seriously, dude. What were you thinking? I tried really hard to rack my brain for a possible explanation. So please, enlighten me. Tell me exactly how, what you just did is supposed to win that girls heart?" 

Beca felt all the confusion and panic rush up to escape her mouth at once. She hopped to her feet and stood toe to toe with herself. "Listen! I am JUST NOW kind of okay with the fact that I am talking with myself! Like, do you know how fucking crazy this all is? And YOU may know this girl, okay? She may mean the whole world to you, but I don't know her! I had never set eyes on her until like five minutes ago, and you wanted me to what? Get down on one knee and purpose? I'm sure she, the girl who has never met me, would've believed, 'Oh well, you see Beca Mitchell from ten years from now came back and said you and I were meant to be in love and be together!' And we would've held hands, jumped on a horse, and rode off into the fucking sunset!" Her words felt like fire as they escaped her lips. She was so worked up that her nostrils were flaring and her eyes were hot with tears, although she didn't know why she felt like crying. 

Future Beca seemed to have just as much anger, fear, and confusion because she grabbed Beca by her shirt and pulled her close as she spoke through gritted teeth, "You have NO idea what you will be losing if you don't fix this! NONE! You can't even imagine the pain and the agony that will come!"

She shoved her backwards and Beca fell onto the bed. Future Beca closed her eyes and her chest started rising and falling quickly, a sign, that Beca knew, meant she was about to break down. "She is the love of your life! If you don't change things, do you know what will happen? Because I can tell you! You will date other people. You will try to get her out of your head, but no matter who you are with and what you are doing she's always there. Your feelings for her are like your own personal fucking rain cloud that follows you around! There will be a point where alcohol won't numb your pain. You will drink and drink and drink, but nothing helps. The drunker you get the more you feel like she's right next to you, and when you wake up the next morning and realize it was all just a dream, you're sick. Physically, but not just because of how much you drank, but because of how empty you feel without her! You won't be able to handle it! You know how I know? Because that person is me! I am there RIGHT NOW! That's what kind of state I am living in! This is it! Either you fix it, or you don't, but if you can't fix it... If you decide that you don't want to fix this... Then you're done." She stopped yelling and looked down at her feet attempting to compose herself, but failing miserably.

When she looked at Beca again, she had tears streaming down her face. She spoke lower and softly, "More importantly than all that.... And I know that right now, you don't understand that someone else can mean more to you than yourself... but more importantly, she is gonna go through something so traumatic, that it breaks her. It breaks her spirit, and her desire to live. That wonderful, glowing light force that you just met, will no longer exist. She will be gone, and no matter what you do, or how hard you try, you can NEVER get her back. And THAT, Beca, THAT is what will totally do you in..." 

Beca sat perfectly still. She didn't know what to think, say, or do. She just sat watching her older self cry. The girl who was with her looked as uncomfortable as Beca felt, but she still reached up to comfort the crying Beca. "Hey, come on now... Come on, short stuff, don't cry... If you cry, then I'm gonna start crying... and then Baby Beca, who looks scared out of her mind right now, will probably start crying. And we will just all look like a bunch of thirteen year old girls at a Justin Bieber Concert..." 

Older Beca kind of laughed and a smile spread across her lips, despite all the tears. She puffed out her cheeks and kept shaking her head willing the tears to stop flowing. "Look, I'm sorry about all of that..." 

Beca, still remaining tense, arose and cautiously walked to her luggage. She dug around in the front pocket until she found her travel sized packet of tissues. She offered one to the crying Beca, " So... Apparently I get a lot more open with my emotions in the future, huh?" 

"Ha... Yeah, you could say that. That's pretty much thanks to Chloe though..." She trailed off, but she held a small grin as she got lost in thought. 

Beca peered at her, "You do that a lot when you mention her. You zone out. What's up with that?" 

She found an identical set of midnight blue eyes peering back at her, "I'm remembering. She's in almost every single one of my memories starting from that moment at the activities fair, up until I left to come back here. She's my best friend. Well, one of them." She nodded to the blonde Australian. 

Beca turned her attention to her, "So, I'll be seeing more of you then?" 

The blonde smiled a big toothy grin, "Oh yeah... We're real tight... In about, eh, three years you'll be seeing A LOT more of me." Older Beca let out a laugh. She laughed to the point where she was in tears. "See? You'll love it." Beca eyed them both suspiciously, waiting for one of them to clarify, but they never did. Instead, the Australian moved to the door, "You two have a lot you need to discuss, so I'm gonna leave you to it. I've got my own business to take care of, so I'll catch you bitches later. Bye, Beca's." She winked as she walked out the door. 

Beca turned to her companion, "What's she going to do?"

"You know... I'm not sure. You never know what Amy is up to..." 

 Beca looked at herself and she hesitated as she spoke, "Listen, I don't know how much you can tell me... But I do need some answers if you expect me to do this..." 

Older Beca sighed and nodded like she knew this conversation was coming. She sat down on the bed beside Beca, ready to answer her questions. 

"Okay, first of all, how did you get here?" 

"In the future, there are a lot of people trying to break through and have a successful trip of time travel under their belts. My friend, well... You're friend too, I guess... Lilly, she knows a lot of weird people. She can get you anything you could ever need. When the situation with Chloe arose, I was grumbling about how I wished we could go back in time and fix it. Lilly did some research, and the next thing I know, Amy and I are standing in this tall metal compartment that was made out of junkyard scraps, waiting to be sent back in time. I'm not exactly sure how it works, but he did have a lot wires and stuff hooked up to the metal thing, and I'm pretty sure he electrocuted it or something... Anyway, it worked."

Beca nodded, but then went to her next question. The question that she really wanted an answer for. "Why do I have to fix it? Why can't you just fix it there? What Chloe situation arose?"

The woman across from her suddenly looked a lot older. More so than just ten years. She looked tired, and her eyes started tear up again, but she spoke, "In my reality, we never told Chloe how we felt. There were so many perfect moments. So many times that Chloe and I shared looks and touches. There was once or twice when we almost let it slip, but we just couldn't use our words because we were both so scared of what might happen. That we might lose each other somehow... Chloe confessed to me once that she loved me. I wanted to say it back. I wanted to tell her that I loved her too, but I stopped myself because what if I said it, we got together, and then I fucked it up like I do with all my relationships? That would be the end. We wouldn't even be friends and at the time, I thought that was the worst possible pain imaginable..."

She shifted a little closer to Beca, like she needed to be closer for comfort. "So Chloe moved on. She met this really sweet guy named Jordan. He was good to her. He took care of her. They got married. All the while, I'm still in her life. We never stopped sharing those special little moments. Those heated touches. Those nights where we needed comfort, so we would snuggle up in each other's arms. We never did anything overtly sexual. Chloe is not a cheater... But yeah. I was around, even after the marriage."

She paused to let Beca process everything she had said so far. She waited for questions, then continued, "She was 25 when she had her baby. She actually named me his Godmother.... His name was Mason. Now, you and I feel the same about babies ten years down the road as we do right now. All newborns look like little aliens... Except for Mason. This isn't me being biased, I swear. He was so beautiful. He had Chloe's red hair that laid in little ringlets on his tiny baby head, and he had her eyes... God, he was her world. You've never seen a better mom than Chloe. She was so good with him. He could start screaming and crying and all she had to do was pick him up and snuggle him close, and that was it. When he got a little older, Chloe was always hosting play dates and things like that with his little friends."  

She smiled as she was thinking back on it all, and Beca couldn't help but smile with her. "He was musically gifted. He loved to crawl up into people's laps and watch them play the piano. You could show him a simple little tune, and even at the young age of three, he would play it back almost exactly. He loved to watch Chloe play and sing. They had little jam sessions every day. She loved him more than she's every loved anyone or anything, and that's saying something coming from Chloe, who loves all. He was such a good little boy."

Beca spoke for the first time since the story had started, "You keep using past tense... Like he 'was' a good little boy..."

Older Beca's eyes grew weary as she gave a sympathetic smile, "Yeah, well he was. About two weeks after his third birthday... He got really sick. He woke up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. He was in so much pain he couldn't tell Chloe or Jordan what was wrong, he just held is head and cried. I got a call at about 3:30 in the morning from a hysterical Chloe. She said they scanned his head and found a tumor... It was cancer. Sweet, little loving Mason had brain cancer at three years old. He fought like a champ for a few months. They tried all kinds of treatments. Surgery wasn't an option because of where the tumor was at on his brain. He was so tough... And Chloe was right by his side putting on a brave face, holding his hand, singing his favorite songs... You would never have thought she was the least bit worried. That's how good of a front she had going. But it started to take its toll toward the end... He was so frail. He was basically just a bag of bones with these bright little eyes that still had a spark despite the fact that he could no longer eat or drink like a regular kid. He was attached to a feeding tube and had so many IV's. Chloe watched her son wither away right in front of her, and there was nothing she could do. And when he died, she lost her whole world. It all crumbled. She stopped eating. She stopped drinking. She wouldn't get out of bed. Jordan tried and tried, but she wouldn't do anything. He called me, I tried and I tried. So then, I called Aubrey, the blonde girl that you will hate for this year, but grow to love... We physically carried Chloe to the bathroom. Bathed her. Basically had to force feed her..." 

She closed her eyes and shuddered at the visions in her head.

Beca felt chills run all over her body. This wasn't the kind of story she expected. She expected never confessing her love, Chloe got married, the end. But this was so much worse. She didn't actually know Chloe yet, but she still couldn't help but feel dread and panic as Future Beca started up again. 

"We... We tried. So hard, to get her back, but she was gone. There was no light in her eyes. After about a month, I just hit my knees. I cried and screamed at her. I told her how much I loved her. How I couldn't live without her and how I needed her back. I needed her to come back so she could be there for me like she always had... But..." She bit her lip as the tears rolled down her face. "A day later, Jordan called and said he found Chloe upstairs in bed. Her wrists were slashed, and there were two envelops. One for him and one for me... He found her in time. She wasn't dead. He called the ambulance, they saved her, got her a psych eval, and when I left to come back here, she was still in the hospital with round the clock nurses making sure she didn't hurt herself..."

"Holy shit..." Beca knew that wasn't appropriate, but she could think of nothing else to say.  She hesitantly reached out and patted older Beca on the shoulder. "I'm sorry... I just... I'm not sure what to say or do..." 

Older Beca wiped her eyes, "It's okay... I just needed you to know. I needed you to see how detrimental this all is, and not just for you, but for the sake of Chloe's life..." She got to her feet. "I should probably go find Amy. Plus, I'm sure you need some time to think about everything. I'm sorry it had to be you, dude. But... It just does... It's all up to you. I'll be in touch soon, okay?"

She started to go out the door, but Beca had one last question. "Wait. What did it say?" 

"Huh?"

"The uh... The letter. From Chloe. What did it say?" 

Beca pulled a folded up envelope out of her jacket pocket, "I don't know... I haven't been able to open it yet..." She looked at it like it might burst into flames at any second then she tucked it securely back in her pocket, "I'll see you around, kid." 

_"Did she just call me, aka herself, kid?"_

 

* * *

_"Did I just call myself kid?"_   Beca exited younger Beca's dorm in search of Amy. 

She thought about how emotional today had been and all she wanted to do was find Amy, grab a drink, and crash. Knowing what happened to Chloe was one thing, but actually talking about it made her heart ache and feel like it was gonna bust into a million pieces. She needed to rest. 

She walked around the campus until she spotted Amy talking to her past self. "Oh, Jesus... Amy..." Beca watched the interaction. Young Amy seemed to take a visit from her future self way better than Beca. There was a few more words exchanged, some weird hand gestures, and then young Amy bounced away. 

Beca approached her friend from behind, "So, what did you tell her?" 

Amy screamed and jumped back throwing up her hands in a ninja pose, "You can't just sneak up on me like that! I could've kicked your ass!" 

"Dude, what happened to only talking to baby Beca to save future Chloe, and nobody else?"

Amy shuffled stared at her feet. "Well... uhhh... hmmmm.... You see, I figured if that Fat Amy just HAPPENED to have to winning lottery numbers for March 25 in the year 2022... It could do us all A LOT of good!"

"That's a $1.5 BILLION power ball, Amy... Tell me you are kidding... You didn't did you?" 

Amy kept a straight face, but it eventually broke into a smile. "Nah, I'm just messing with you! You should see your face!" 

Beca shoved her friend playfully, "Shut up... Seriously though, what did you tell her?"

"Calm down, Nancy Drew. I gave her no vital information... Trust me. How was the talk with yourself?"

Beca let out a sigh, "I don't know... I told her the truth about Chloe... Now, I guess we just stick around and watch things play out." 

"Did you tell her that Jesse will be coming onto her?"

"No. I figure I should intervene as little as possible." 

"Did you warn her that she will be auditioning for the Bella's?"

Beca smiled at the memory of Chloe hearing her sing for the first time... "No, some memories I definitely don't want to change."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... I realized that was an overwhelming amount of dialog at that one part... But story and character development are important for this all to make sense! And that's the only way I knew to add that part in there... Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed! Until the next, chapter! -xoxo


	4. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca finds herself trying to balance all that Barden seems to be throwing at her, including interruptions in the shower...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up, Nerds?? Okay, I know... It's been a while But I didn't want to post the chapter until I felt good about it, and lately my creativity and motivation has just been a little low. BUT have no fear, chapter four is here! And this is much lighter reading compared to the last dark and sad chapter! Okay, I'll stop rambling. Hope you enjoy!

Beca closed her eyes as she sat out on the quad. It had been almost three weeks since she had last heard from future Beca. 

Not only was she trying to work through how she was supposed to save this Chloe girl, but she was also still trying to pass her classes and keep her dad off of her back. Her dad made a deal with her. If she would join one club, and actually give Barden "the old college try," then he would pay for her trip to L.A. Now, normally such news would make her ecstatic. She would be elated. She should be jumping for joy, but her mind kept wandering to other responsibilities that had been thrown upon her. 

Beca hadn't actually spoken to the girl since the activities fair. She wasn't sure what she would say. _"Hey, nice to see you again. I don't really have time to explain, but you've gotta fall in love with me as soon as possible, otherwise..."_

Beca couldn't bring herself to fully think about what happens in the future. It sat at the back of her mind and resurfaced whenever she would spot the redhead out around campus, who would flash her bright smile whenever they made eye contact. That simple act alone would send her mind whirling. She couldn't deny Chloe was a very beautiful girl. Probably one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen, but she didn't like how Chloe made her feel.  She hated how just the simple sight of her made her nervous. She had never been one to be nervous and fumble over words, but her one interaction with Chloe made her head foggy, and the amount of clumsiness she displayed still made her cheeks flush whenever she thought about it.

Beca didn't know why she got this way. She didn't know anything about Chloe really. Maybe it was her unfair beauty, or maybe her charisma, but something about her tied Beca's tongue into a knot and made her stomach do back flips whenever Beca even thought about approaching her. Part of this was probably due to the information that she held about the future, but something in her knew that she would feel the same way whether she knew the future or not. 

She knew she had to do something. She couldn't just stand idly by when she knew about everything that would transpire, and she kept expecting to receive another motivational speech from herself and the Australian. 

On top of everything else, Beca had signed up to work as an intern at Barden's local radio station. She and one other freshman, a guy named Jesse, spent their afternoons stacking CD's. The job itself wasn't so bad, although Beca was disappointed she wasn't making music and playing things on the radio. The Jesse guy was the real problem. 

He was annoyingly persistent. He kept flirting with Beca no matter how many times she shot him down. It's not that he wasn't attractive, because he was cute, in a goofy sort of way, and despite how much it bothered Beca to admit it, he was sort of funny. But his constant advances made Beca dread going to work. She didn't have time to think about him when she had all this other stuff on her plate. 

Beca let her eyes wander over all the people on the campus. A few people were studying, one guy was strumming a guitar, the really weird group of people that like to run in circles were doing their thing, and then Beca's stomach flipped. She saw Chloe. 

She was jogging with her headphones in and her red curls were pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head. Beca could see her mouthing something, most likely the song playing in her ears, and Beca watched her until she rounded the corner and disappeared behind one of the buildings. 

Beca shook her head and tried to make all her jumbled thoughts make sense. She groaned out loud, "Fuck this.. I need a shower." 

* * *

 

Beca grabbed her basket full of toiletries and headed to the showers. Over the course of the few weeks she had been at Barden, Beca had discovered the best time to shower was around midday between 1 and 2 o'clock. Most everyone else showered in the morning, or at night, and she preferred the showers to be as empty as possible so she could sing in peace.

She absentmindedly sang the last song she had listened to on her iPod as she walked into the already steamy room and settled on an empty shower towards the end of the row. She pulled off her robe and hung it up before turning on the water. 

She continued to sing as she waited for the water to warm up. "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim."

She wasn't expecting anyone to hear her, but suddenly a voice called out from behind her, "You CAN sing!"

"DUDE!" The voice startled Beca and she felt the immediate rush of heat building up in her cheeks as she whipped around to shut the curtain again. 

The curtain was quickly thrown back open and a hand reached over to shut off the water. Beca had backed herself into the corner gripping her loofah and trying to shield her breasts from view by crossing her arms. "How high does your belt go?" 

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ Beca shook her head in disbelief at the smiling redhead, "My what? Oh my God!" 

"You have to audition for the Bellas." Chloe spoke casually like she wasn't standing in some random girls shower, both of them completely naked. 

Beca averted her eyes looking anywhere and everywhere except at Chloe. "I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." 

Chloe didn't seem to be bothered and she leaned forward as she spoke, "Just... consider it. One time, we sang back up for Prince!" Beca carefully reached next to Chloe and pulled the shower curtain around herself. Chloe just continued, "His butt is so tiny, I can hold it with like, one hand." Chloe accidentally knocked the shampoo bottle to the floor. "Oops!" 

Beca quickly and awkwardly maneuvered her body around as she bent over to pick it up. She turned her back to Chloe, feeling more comfortable with her seeing the backside than the front. "Seriously? I am nude..."  _"What the fuck is with this chick?!"_

She blew Beca's comment off, "You were singing 'Titanium' right?" 

Beca paused and almost smiled as she glanced over her shoulder keeping her eyes strictly to Chloe's face, "You know David Guetta?" 

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah! That song is my jam! My  _lady jam._ " Chloe smirked as she stepped a little closer. 

_Please. Stop right there. No closer..._  Beca turned her head back toward the wall of the shower, "That's nice."

Chloe nodded and continued smirking. "It is. The song really builds." She winked at Beca. 

"Gross..." Beca couldn't wrap her head around the moment playing out before her. _Why is this happening to me?_

"Can you sing it for me?" 

"Dude, no! Get out!" Beca was growing frustrated. It is one thing to hear someone singing and trying to recruit them, but in the shower while neither person is clothed was going too far. 

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing, so..." 

Beca couldn't believe this was happening. She was extremely uncomfortable and wanted to flee the situation, but there was a beautiful and very naked girl blocking her exit. Chloe breathed in a large breath and let out a loud sigh, still not budging. Beca smiled to herself at how ridiculous the whole thing was, but turned around to prepare to sing. 

 "I'm bulletproof nothing to lose, fire away, fire away," Beca began and much to her surprise, Chloe suddenly joined in. Beca continued singing. She was drawn in by how clear and perfect Chloe's voice sounded. She looked into Chloe's blue eyes and she couldn't help but let a smile creep across her face as they continued. 

Beca had almost forgotten she was even naked until they stopped singing. Then she felt the familiar heat rush to her cheeks, and she had a hard time not looking down at Chloe's toned and uncovered body.

Chloe was smiling widely at her, obviously very impressed with how their little song had gone.  Beca's face must've been revealing how uncomfortable she was because Chloe turned around and grabbed Beca's towel handing it to her. She accepted it and tried to causally let it fall to cover her womanhood and kept her eyes awkwardly trained on the ceiling above them.

"Oh, yeah... I'm pretty confident about... all this." Chloe gestured to her body and proudly placed her hands on her hips. 

"You should be..." No matter how hard she fought it, her curiosity kept making Beca's eyes occasionally dart across Chloe's body. 

There was a bit of a pause and Beca quietly mumbled hoping Chloe would leave, "I'm just... gonna shower..." 

Suddenly, a tall brown haired boy stepped up behind Chloe and he gave Beca a small smirk, "You have a lovely voice." 

Beca couldn't hold back her sarcastic tone, "THANKS..." She looked wide-eyed from him to Chloe, who finally got the hint and turned to leave. 

She called back to her, "See you at auditions!" 

Beca stood dumbfounded, not sure of how to continue after the encounter she just had. Wh _at the actual fuck just happened?!_  

* * *

 

 "So, tell me again why you've been hanging out in some trashy motel room that looks like it is the birthplace for all sexual diseases for two solid weeks without hardly any entertainment and now yer suddenly going to visit yer younger self?" Amy huffed as she quickly tried to match Future Beca's pace. "And why the hell are you walking like yer going to a fire?" 

Beca chuckled at her friend's displeasure. "Because today is the day, my friend." 

"The day for what?" 

"The day that Baby Beca is going to want to really yell at me," Beca grinned. 

Amy raised an eyebrow. "So you keep yourself locked away in the roach motel, totally blowing off partying with me, and you're only leaving because you want to get yelled at by you?"

"Yup!" Beca chirped as she continued walking.

Amy had stayed at the motel with Beca for the first day, but by night two she was restless. She had been going out and meeting new people every night. Her reasoning was because she missed her partying days and her early twenties. She tried to coax Beca to go with her, but Beca didn't feel like partying. She hadn't felt like having fun for a really long time. Besides, she didn't come back to be able to fool around without consequences. She only had one mission and she had to stay focused on it.  

They walked across the campus at a pace that "felt like they were practicing for a marathon" according to Amy. When they reached Beca's dorm room, they paused around the corner to see Baby Beca walking out with her things for the shower. They caught the dorm room door before it shut and went in. 

Beca walked over and sat down at her younger self's desk. Amy looked at her expectantly like something should be happening. "Sit down. Relax. We've got about thirty-five minutes or so..." 

Amy started to make a retort, but gave up in defeat since none of her other remarks had gotten her anywhere with Beca. She laid down on the bed, "Wake me up when this is all over and we can go do something fun." 

Beca sat with her eyes glued to the door, and when she saw a shadow blocking the light from the hall she started patting a snoring Amy on the top of her head. "Wake up! She's coming! This is what we came for. Get up, dude!" 

Amy flung herself up about the same time Baby Beca unlocked the door. 

She looked shocked to see them sitting in her room. Beca suspected that seeing an older version of yourself was just as strange as seeing the person you had already been. She spun around in the rolling chair, fighting the smile that was threatening to form. "How have you been?"

She watched as the younger girl stared at her with a firm expression. "How have I been? Okay. Well, I'm talking to myself from the future, so I'm still wrestling with the possibility of insanity... I'm here at this school, where I really don't want to be... I've been told it's my job to make this other GIRL fall in love with me, and that very girl just saw me butt naked in the shower where I was forced to sing so she would leave! So, do you really want me to start in on how I've been or can we just leave it at that?"

Amy, finally picking up on the reason for their sudden venture from the motel room asked, "Oh, well, uh... How was your shower then?" 

Baby Beca shot her a look and her face started to grow pinker. "It was... It was... Well, I was naked! She just barged right in and was just standing there and she was naked too, and then this guy comes up behind her and HE was naked. We were all just standing there in the nude! What is with that chick? She seriously has no respect for personal space! Is she always like that? Are you sure I fall for her because, dude, we are like polar opposites." 

"Chloe's pretty fit, isn't she?" Beca could no longer fight her smile. She was beaming at her younger self who was shaking her head and trying to find a proper response. 

"What? I didn't look! Well, I mean... I tried not to look, but she just kinda left everything out in the open for me to see. But I really did try not to look! Besides, I'm not attracted to other women, you know, like that... She's fit and all. And her hair is a really pretty color and her eyes are like a really shiny blue, and she has nice legs. They are long and I'm guessing they are so muscly where she jogs a lot. And she has abs. Which you wouldn't think that she would be the type to be so toned, but..."

Amy couldn't hold back her laughter. She rocked back on the bed and rested her head against the wall trying to catch her breath. "Oh my God... Dude, listen to yourself!" She looked over at Future Beca, "Are you hearing yourself? Is this the thought process you had after the shower? Oh my God... How could you not have known?"

Beca was laughing with her friend, but her younger self didn't find the humor in the situation. "What the hell are you guys laughing at?"

Beca stood to her feet and crossed to Baby Beca, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, dude... There's nothing wrong with it... Or you. But I remember this feeling and confusion. It's cool. Just don't be afraid of it." 

She looked confused, and almost scared. "What's okay? Seriously, what now? What are you talking about?"

Beca gave a sympathetic smile before speaking, "Dude... You're so gay... well, at least for Chloe."

Amy busted out with laughter, "Whoomp, there it is!" 

Baby Beca took a few steps backwards and thought about what was just said to her. It took a moment to wrap her head around it due to the ongoing laughter and jokes being made by her two companions.

Future Beca sensed the tension in the room, "Hey, are you okay? It's not like this is that big of a surprise... I did tell you the future where you are in love... with Chloe... who is in fact, a girl, right?" 

"Yeah, I know... It's just... The first time you admit it to yourself is a little shocking, okay? But... She is like... really... um..." Baby Beca was smiling now as she thought back to her encounter with Chloe. 

"Hot, dude. She's really hot," Future Beca finished the sentence and Baby Beca nodded in agreement and was laughing. 

Beca's heart leaped.  _She may just be able to do this thing!_   She patted her younger self on the back, "This is good! You're already making more progress than I did. I didn't even admit to myself that I thought she was attractive in THAT way until I was like 22. Now, let's talk about auditions and what comes next..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next up there will be more of Future Beca and Amy. Also... there will be BECHLOE moments!! Hope you guys stick around!!!


	5. Auditions and Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca auditions for the Bellas and sees Chloe for the first time since their last interaction. Future Beca and Fat Amy make some plans of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, Pitches?? Wow... It's been forever and I am so sorry about that... But life happened... Anyway, thanks for those of you who have stuck by and waited soooo long for an update!!! It's not much, but it's something and I hope you all enjoy!!! :)

It was time for auditions. Beca kept pacing back and forth outside the auditorium. She was nervous. Her stomach felt like it was tied up in knots, and her mouth was dry. She picked up her bottle of water and took a big gulp hoping that it would help, but just like the last five times she tried it, she still felt parched.

She couldn’t figure out why she was nervous. She was a decent singer. She knew that, but every time she tried to open the doors and go in, she just couldn’t make herself go forward. She groaned out loud at herself, “Get it together, dude. It’s a stupid a capella group. This is nothing.” 

“You know, you keep talking to yourself like that and people are gonna think you’re crazy,” Beca wheeled around to see her future self walking towards her smirking. “Seriously dude, just go in already. Auditions are almost over.”

“Okay, well you’ve already done this before, so why don’t you just go ahead and do it again? Save me the trouble,” Beca snapped at her. She hated feeling vulnerable, and she really hated being mocked about it.

Future Beca crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, “You know I can’t do that. It would alter history too much. You would never have the audition experience, and I don’t really know how much this moment affected me, but it may be a large part of who I am, and I don’t want to risk changing that.”

Beca had also crossed her arms, subconsciously mimicking her future self, and shot the other woman a dark look, “I didn’t ask for this, you know. I didn’t want to be here doing this. I could just leave.”

Future Beca gave an exhausted chuckle, “I thought you had accepted this already? I thought we were passed the “Stubborn Beca stage? I’m not making you do any of this. This is how it played out for me! You auditioned for the Bella’s all on your own the first time around. This is exactly what happened before. The nervousness of auditioning was something that I went through. It’s just who we are. Buck up, dude. Just go in there and sing.”

Beca scowled at the woman across from her, “If this is how it played out before, then why are you here pushing me to go in?”

“Because I thought there might be something other than audition jitters stopping you from opening the door,” the older girl said as she raised an eyebrow.

Beca rolled her eyes. She didn’t want to, but she knew she had to go in. The happiness of her future depended on it, and unfortunately, so did someone else’s life.

She wanted to be done with the whole situation. She wished she didn’t know anything about the future. _But I do… And there’s nothing I can do to change that now… Plus if all else fails, this can be part of my agreement with Dad and I can just go to L.A._

She looked up, “Get out of here before someone sees us together.” Without another word to Future Beca, she finally opened the auditorium doors and went in.

When she peeped around the corner, she caught the end of one of the auditions. She stood there for a moment trying to shake off her anxiousness.

 Two men took the stage, one short and lanky, the other taller and larger. The shorter of the two spoke, “Okay, well, I’m really not all that impressed this year guys.” There was a mumble of agreement, and some people started to gather their things.

 Beca was about ready to turn around and leave when she met a familiar set of sky blue eyes that shown with delight when they connected with her own.  

“Oh, wait. There’s one more” Chloe gave a warm smile that somehow made Beca feel slightly more at ease. She took a few unsure steps toward the stage.

Beca raised her hand in an awkward wave, “Um… Hello.”

Chloe motioned her forward smiling the whole time, but the questioning look from the blonde beside her didn’t go unnoticed by Beca. “Um, I didn’t know we had to prepare that song.”

Chloe quickly waved her comment off, “Oh that’s okay! Sing anything you want.”

Beca spotted a yellow cup sitting in front of Chloe filled with pens. She reached toward it, “May I?” Chloe gave a nod of approval and Beca dumped the pens out on the desk.

She knew everyone was staring at her. She could feel the knots in her stomach tighten. _Buck up, Mitchell. You’ve got this._

 She sat down, placed the cup in front of her, and gave a slight glance to Chloe before she started her audition. She used her cup as an instrument, something inventive that she’s sure these a capella nerds hadn’t thought of before. She thought it might help get her in with the Bellas.

As she sang and as the song went on, she found her nerves dying down and she would occasionally look up confidentially at the ginger and the blonde in front of her. When she finished she didn’t say anything. She just placed her hands in her lap and took in the approving radiant smile from Chloe, and the scrutinizing look from her blonde friend.

Chloe spoke cheerfully, “That was really good! Thanks for coming out and auditioning, um… Oh, I just realized, I’ve never actually gotten your name.” She stood and hopped up onto the stage.

Beca got to her feet, “Oh, right… I’m Beca Mitchell.”

Chloe stuck out her hand, and Beca tentatively took it. “Well, it’s nice to properly meet you, Beca Mitchell.” Chloe’s eyes sparkled as a wide grin formed across her face. She gave Beca a quick look up and down and seemed to be analyzing something in her head.

Beca thought about the last time she had actually spoken to Chloe and her cheeks started to burn red from the memory.  “Um, well, thanks for letting me audition, but I should probably get going.”

Chloe’s grin lasted even as Beca started to walk away, “Okay, I’m sure we will be seeing _a lot_ more of each other,” Beca could hear the tone of amusement in Chloe’s voice as she darted away from the scene.

* * *

 

 

Beca returned to her motel room from convincing her younger self to go audition. She was glad she went. At first, she had thought it would be best to just let her be, but something kept nagging her to go. At least now she knew that Baby Beca wasn’t as okay about the situation as she said she was. _I’ll just have to stick around here a little longer, I guess._

She knew she should stop intervening and return to the future, but she couldn’t risk something not going right. She couldn’t risk losing everything.

Beca looked around, but Amy was gone. She found a note lying on her pillow.

 “Gone out for some drinks. Had to escape our roach motel. Be in later. Don’t lock me out this time, bitch.” It was signed with a giant doodle of a heart. _Dumb ass._ Beca chuckled to herself, and flopped down onto her bed and flipped on the television.

 She wasn’t really watching what was on. It was some sort of gameshow. Instead of watching it, she let her mind drift. She thought about how in a few hours, Chloe and Aubrey would start rounding up all the new Bellas for aca-incitation night. They would grab Beca and lead her to the room with all the candles, make her say the ridiculous and ritualistic chant, and then they would all head off to the party, where hopefully, Baby Beca will make some sort of move towards Chloe and start changing things.

Beca was growing impatient. She knew that she just had to let things develop and take their own course. She was aware she couldn’t totally rush the process of Beca falling for Chloe, but it was so hard. Especially when she already had all these built up feelings for her Chloe back home in the future.  

**_Her Chloe_**. It sent an ache through her heart every time she thought about what state she left Chloe in. Beca bit the inside of her cheek and stared hard at the ceiling willing away the hot tears that threatened to escape her eyes. She still hadn’t managed to make herself read the letter that she’d been given. She didn’t want to hear Chloe’s explanation for giving up. Even though she could see how broken and empty Chloe had been, Beca still couldn’t see how ending everything, how leaving her, had been an option.

There was a knock at the door. Beca took a minute to compose herself. The knock came again, but this time more urgent.

“Amy, chill out. I’m coming,” she hollered toward the door. She took a deep breath to make sure the tears were actually gone.

The knock came again, as she walked to the door, “I have a good mind to just leave you out there and teach you to have some patience,” She joked as she started to open the door. “Seriously dude, why can’t you ever just remember your room key-“

 Amy barged into the room cutting her off, “Shut yer face! I’ve got the BEST idea eva!” She threw two large plastic bags down onto the bed.

 “Amy,” Beca’s tone was pleading. She knew that whatever it was that Amy had in mind, it was most likely not a good idea. “I don’t know what you’re up to, but I’m pretty sure my answer is going to be no.”

 She started to empty the contents of the bags onto the bed, ignoring Beca. “So Aca-Initiation night is about to go down. And I thought to myself, ‘Whoa, that was a crazy fun night! Wish I could relive it… Ohh wait! I can!’ _WE_ can. So, being the brilliant genius that I am, I went by this little shop and made a few purchases!”

Amy stepped to the side and Beca could see an array of wigs spread out across the bed. Beca laughed and she started shaking her head, “You can’t be serious. This would never work. This isn’t some movie where phony wigs and maybe a mustache are going to keep people from recognizing us.”

“Ay, I said nothing about a mustache. These are the real deal. They will totally work!” She picked up a black wig and haphazardly threw it on her head. “Eh? Looks good, dunnit?”

Beca rolled her eyes, “No. This is a stupid idea. Someone would recognize us.”

“We would stay in the shadows… We would avoid our younger selves. It will work! And this way, you can keep an eye on Lil Baby Beca. Lighten up a bit and let’s go have some fun.” The Australian flashed a wide smile at Beca as she picked up a wig from the bed and held it out to her.

Beca crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. _This is stupid. It’s never gonna work, so why do I feel myself agreeing to it?..._

She swiped the wig from Amy’s hands and huffed, “If anyone even glances at us like they think something is suspicious, we split.”

Amy nodded her head, “Alright, let’s get this party started!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Future Beca and Amy be recognized? How will Baby Beca handle aca-initiation night and seeing the ginger who needs her jiggle juice? Find out in the next chapter :)) Peace out, Pitches!!!


End file.
